thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight in Shining Armor (ANW)
Synopsis Maura, Aiden and Santana find The Director's base, ready to kill him. Shepard debates on if he's doing the right thing by sticking with The Director. Plot Shepard is playing a game of cards with Cleo when she notices his game is off. "What's going on?" Shepard confesses that he isn't sure if he belongs in the group anymore. Cleo places her cards down and asks what he means by that. He says that the group that they found, Davidson Community, seems peaceful. "Everyone there seems to get along okay. They all have each other's backs. Do any of us?" Cleo looks around and says he knows that this is how it must be to survive. "I don't like it either, Shepard. But we have to go along with this." Shepard says he can't and stands, throwing his cards down. She frowns, looking at him as he leaves. In the woods, Maura, Aiden and Santana walk through to try finding the director's base. Santana says they don't even know what they're looking for. Aiden says they'll find it eventually. Maura stops them and says they may have found it, pointing to a large factory close by. Walkers are chained to the fences, two guard posts at the gates. In a room, Tessa, the girl from X's group, is shoved against the wall by Conner. He tells her to be a good girl for him and make it easier for herself. She kicks him in the stomach, screaming for help. Phoebe walks in and sees what's happening, punching Conner in the face. She says he knows what'll happen if The Director finds out he's been keeping this up. He says he needs to get off somehow, but Phoebe says, "Use your right hand, dumbass." She pulls him out of the room, leaving Tessa alone. Tessa sobs, sliding down the wall. In the hall, a boy named Mitch asks if she's okay. She says she's fine, wiping her years away. Meanwhile, the three are in a shack nearby, planning how to get in. Aiden maps out a way, the women surprised. Santana asked how he figured it out so easy. He shrugs, saying he was always good at sneaking in places, revealing that he broke into people's homes and robbed them in Australia. Santana asks why. He says he was practically living on the streets after his parents kicked him out. Maura says they should go now. They go to the back fence, which is least guarded, and cut through. They walk to the door and walk through the dark hall. Shepard is wandering the hall when he sees the three down the hall. He runs to them, telling them not to shoot. "You'll get caught by going this way. Follow me." Santana asks how they know they can trust him and he says if they couldn't, he would have yelled they were there. Cleo is in her room with Jose and Jack, telling them they need to get their things and go as soon as they can. Jose asks why and Cleo tells him to look at what's happening around them. "The Director is getting too comfortable with control. Soon he'll start killing us, I know it. Shepard says there's a group. They defend each other, help each other. We can go there." Jack says there's no way they can get out that easy. Cleo says they still have to try. The group in the hall continues searching when Rodriguez sees them and yells for the others. Shepard says they need to leave. Aiden says they need to kill the Director first. "He'll kill you first, come on!" They run back the way they came. Cleo, Jack and Jose hear some of the other members running and yelling. Jack says every exit will be blocked. Cleo says, "not all," and runs down a hallway, leading the men. Santana trips and falls to the floor. Her foot is grabbed by Conner, who says she's a pretty one. She tells him to eat shit before hitting him with her gun. They run on. Someone calls Shepard's name and he looks to see Cleo down the hall, waving him over. They run to her and she says they hall with the holding rooms has a window they can climb out of. Tessa hears them and bangs on the door, screaming for help. Cleo opens the door and Tessa thanks her. Aiden says she can't come with them, remembering her. Maura says she can, telling him she just wants to live. Aiden says fine, unhappy with the choice. They all find the window and crawl out. At the fence, Santana stops, Aiden asking what's wrong. "They'll know it was us. They'll kill everyone at Davidson." She says. She says she can't go. "If they kill me, they'll think it was only me and drop the body off later." She says. Maura says she's staying, too. Aiden asks if they're sure. Santana kisses his cheek and tells him to go. Shepard tells him to hurry and he crawls through as some people run out. Santana and Maura kill one each before being grabbed by a few more, dragged inside. Aiden runs to Davidson with the others, yelling for someone to open the gate. Vivian opens it, seeing Aiden and the others. She asks what he was thinking. "They have Maura and Santana." He says, making Vivian go quiet. Cleo says they're from the order but don't want to be part of it any longer. "We'll help you, if you let us." Vivian nods, saying welcome to Davidson. The Director smiles at the women. "What have we got here? Two badasses?" Maura says to do what he wants with them. "Our friends have no idea we're here. Just kill us and let them be." The Director chuckles and says he won't kill their friends. "You're killing them yourselves." Santana yells, "What?!" and he orders them to be taken away. The women are dragged away, yelling and screaming while The DIrector just smiles. Co-Stars *Paulo Costanzo as Rodriguez *Anna Camp as Cleo Macen *Kevin Alejandro as Jose Valentino *Nathan Parsons as Jack Rollins *Sterling Knight as Mitch Deaths *Two unnamed New World Order members. Trivia *Maura and Santana are taken hostage. *Tessa is revealed alive and escapes the base with Shepard, Jose, Jack, Aiden and Cleo. *We learn of Maura, Aiden and Santanas' pasts. Category:A New World Category:Episodes